Swan's Ballet
by A Storm's Lullaby
Summary: Duchess has come to the terms with her story and has given up trying to steal others' destinies. As she is accepting death and enteral solitude, she is slowly withering away as the reality behind her story slowly sinks in.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place before Way too Wonderland, so the Story Book of Legends still exist. This story is focusing on Duchess and my interpretation on how she feels about her destiny.

* * *

Swan Lake. It was one of those stories that were known for its beauty, but no one talked about. It was treated like glass, fragile, and with one false move it broke. Shattering into hundreds of pieces.

Duchess Swan, daughter of the Swan Princess, Odette and the next in line to become the new Swan Princess. At Ever After High Duchess was known as the girl that was selfish, rude and self-centered. She wasn't considered a princess to the other royals let alone everyone else.

It might seem like that on the outside, but on the inside, Duchess was scared, terrified even. Who wouldn't be scared finding out their story ends with their death… oh. Of course, no one would understand what Duchess was going through. Ashlynn becomes a slave to her stepsisters, meets her prince charming at the ball, they fall in love then happily ever after. Briar sleeps for 100 years, gets woken up with a kiss by her prince charming then happily ever after. Apple gets poisoned by Raven, her prince charming saves her then happily ever after.

Happily ever after, the three that Duchess learned to hate. Not all fairy tales had happily ever after, and not every fairy tale was all sunshine and rainbows.

Duchess lets out a sigh and looks at the lake, her lake. The only lake that everyone knew to stay away from in the enchanted forested because it was hers. It was where Duchess went to practice, get away from people, and take her mind off of things.

"Duchess?" She stopped, turning to see her roommate, Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, appear from the shadows. "You've been gone since this morning… it's late, why don't we go back to the room. We have Princessology tomorrow."

Instead of arguing like Lizzie would have expected, Duchess simply nodded, making her way out of the water. Together the two princesses made their way back to their dorm room.

Once back at the dorm room, Duchess made her way to her side of the room and begins to change into her nightgown.

"Duchess…"

"Hm?" Duchess lets her hair fall out of its usual ponytail. Cascading down her back.

Duchess makes her way to her mirror and begins to take off her makeup as she listens to Lizzie speak, "Are you okay, I mean you've been acting strangely these couple of days."

"I'm fine,"

Lizzie watches as her roommate climbs into her bed and claps her hands. Once the light was off on Duchess' side Lizzie sighs and begins to get ready for bed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention, as a warning, as the story continues there may be some ED triggers such as starving and skipping meals. I use this to help portray Duchess' dedication to dancing. And I apology in advance if any of the readers become uncomfortable or get triggered because of this.

* * *

"Ms. Hearts, Cheshire big." The White Queen draws a smile with her two index fingers. "All of Wonderland must be able to see that smile."

She walks over to Briar and snaps her fingers, causing the sleeping beauty to jolt awake. "Wake up Ms. Beauty, there is nothing graceful about a princess sleeping, especially if she snores. That's just an ugly sight,"

"Good Ms. White and Ms. O'Hair, short conservations over tea are always important. Having dining manners are important for future dinner parties," She passes by Apple and Holly.

"Ms. Swan, back straighter. And lift up your head higher, you are a princess that is something to be proud of," Duchess did as she was told while balancing a book on her head.

Instantly the book stopped wobbling once the corrections were made. This caused The White Queen to smile, "Very good, walk like that a few times and you should have perfect posture."

The White Queen then walked away to compliment or humiliate the other princesses in the classroom. Duchess rolled her eyes, she doesn't understand why she, of all princesses, needed to take Princessology. She would never have the chance to host or go to any fancy dinner parties, or even smile at her loyal subjects.

Besides, she didn't need to fix her posture. She was a swan that danced ballet, which required only the best posture anyway.

"Ms. Charming, straight. Legs together or crossed. Whenever you have a conversation, you must show grace. You don't want others to proceed you as a sloth," She sighs, "Please join Ms. White and Ms. O'Hair."

After a few more comments here and there, The White Queen claps her hand together signaling the princesses' attention.

"Princesses, for this is semester's project you must retell the major parts of your story. Remember, action speaks louder than words. As usual, it must be fairest without a single flaw to be seen. You will be judged by yours truly, and rest of the staff members. Remember to be creative ladies, class dismissed."

Duchess gathered her things, preparing to head over to the castleteria. However, she wasn't sure if it was worth it. Faybelle, daughter of the Dark Fairy, and Duchess best friend forever after was ditching lunch to practice for cheerhexing. Duchess didn't want to be alone especially when her story was already handling that.

However, being alone wasn't the problem, it was the whispers. As much as she hated to show how she really felt, Duchess could not deny that when she hears the gossip about her it ruffles her feathers.

"Duchess," She stopped suddenly at the sound of her name, Lizzie jogged a bit to catch up with her. "Shall we go to lunch together?"

Duchess agreed without thinking much of it, and the two princesses began to walk to the castleteria together. Lizzie noticed how it was quiet between them, awkward even.

"So, do you have any ideas where to start with the project?"

"Not really,"

"Same here, but I'm sure that Alistar wouldn't mind helping me."

"Alistar?" They got in line before it got long.

"Alistar is a major part of my story, it's only fair if he's in it as well."

"I see…" They grabbed their lunch.

Duchess usually sat with Faybelle, but seeing how she was not here and Lizzie was the one that invited her to lunch she decided to follow the wonderlandian as she leads them to a table.

Oh no. Duchess almost stopped when she realized where Lizzie was leading them, the table where the Royals sat at.

"Hey Lizzie," Briar greets the wonderlandian with a smile. She took a glance at Duchess not bothering to say a thing and went back to chatting with Apple.

Without a word, Duchess went on eating her lunch. She could feel the occasion glances that would land on her here and there.

She wanted to snap at them, _"What are you looking at,"_ or even be cocky and say, _"Take a picture, it'll last longer,"_ but she didn't. It wasn't until recently she realized how different she and her mother was, despite the obvious different colored plumage.

Her mother, Odette, was gentle, caring, vulnerable and warm-hearted. While she was described as stubborn, dishonest, hostile and defiantly had a heart that was cold as ice. After all, there was a reason for why she was ranked below a princess.

Duchess suddenly stood up, causing the wonderlandian next to her stop her conversation with Blondie and look up in confusion.

"Oh, are you done already?"

"Oh no, I just… remembered I was supposed to be meeting someone, I'll see you later," Duchess didn't wait for a response and left the table, throwing out her barely touched lunch on the way out.

It was an excuse, a lie to get out of there. Just sitting there at that table was like as if she was slowly suffocating. Even though everyone around her was breathing, it seemed like she was losing air.

Since she had nowhere to go, and didn't want to go to the lake to practice just yet. Duchess decided to go look for Humphrey, son of Humpty Dumpty.

Duchess poked her head into the Mirror Lab, looking around before calling out, "Humphrey?" Her voiced echoed followed by a crash.

She caught sight of him on the floor, tangled in wires. "Oh, sorry."

"Nah that okay Duchess, u-uh is there anything that you need?" He stands up, brushing the dust off of himself.

"Well, since you helped me with my Muse-ic assignment. I was wondering if you could help with my Princessology project,"

"Hmm…" Humphrey set a box full of cables on the table. Just then Apple's words echoed in his head on that day, _"It's important to pay it forward. Now, it's your turn to do something nice for someone else."_ It wouldn't be so bad helping Duchess, besides, he's done it once before, he could do it again.

"Sure, why don't you stop by tomorrow and you can tell me the details,"

"H-huh? Uh, I mean… thanks!" She left without saying a word.

It wasn't until Duchess left Humphrey then realized how strange the swan was acting. First, she was willing asked for help; let alone for his, and she stuttered. Duchess never stutters, but what was stranger was that she wasn't her usual self.


End file.
